Something in the way you move
by Likeaboss6072
Summary: Clary's parents always fight. Sometimes with each other sometimes with her the abuse is getting to be to much then a certain golden eyed beauty shows up and changes everything
1. Everything changes

Prologue

It had always been my dream to find the perfect guy,

but by my junior year of high school I realized that perfect guys don't fall for girls like me. The nerd in the corner reading a romance novel or the girl always goofing off with her friends. Maybe even the girl whose fear inside doesn't let her take any risks, but that all changed the day reality blurred with fantasy.

Chapter 1

Clary

Monday morning.

Two words that always strike fear into the hearts of an average teenager. But not me, school had always been a safe haven, a place to get away from all the abuse.

"Clary! Get the hell up."

I"But mooooommm,it's Sunday. "

"No it's Monday and I'm tired of getting your lazy butt out bed so the next time I'm not going to be so nice."

So I sighed and started the day. Dragging myself out of bed I picked out my outfit. "Damn it." I sweared banging my toe on the corner of my desk. So after 2 minutes of hopping around and saying a colorful rainbow of a few choice words. I hobbled over to my dresser and grabbed my clothes. Walking to the bathroom I could hear them fighting again ,shouting and insulting one another sadly I thought, it never stops. Slamming the door I could still hear the faint screeching as silent tears ran down my face.

Stepping into the shower, I turned on the water of course it was cold. Five minutes later I stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel. Drying off I was second guessing my outfit for the day. I had picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a shirt that had a smiling jar of Nutella in the front and my red, high top converse. Pulling my hair up in a messy bun l decided to actually try to do my makeup today. Smiling, I put on my mascara and eyeliner, not that anyone would notice anyway. I put my clothes on and grabbed my backpack, I went in the kitchen and threw a poptart in the toaster. My mom had already left for work after the screaming match with Valentine, my dad not that you could call him that anyway, he was more of angry visitor that always came home drunk.

Beep! Finally my poptarts were ready! So I scarfed one down and left the other one in the toaster knowing some one would pick it up and ran out to meet the bus.

My sneakers pounded against the asphalt as I sprinted to reach the bus. "Hurry up you little fuzz ball" l chuckled same old Hodge as always.

"You know you love me" I teased.

"Humph" he scoffed but I could see him smiling under that bushy mustache of his. I started to walk to my usual seat but then I realized that someone was sitting in it.

It was a boy I had never seen before. He had goldeneyes and he had blonde hair that seemed to sparkle every time he moved. He seemed my age or a little older. I glanced around looking for another seat and sighed realizing that there were no other empty seats I put on a brave face and walked up to him. "Hey can I sit here there are no other empty seats."


	2. Seeing red

**_Hey y'all I'm updating now because I can and I am excited about the fact you like the story! I know my username Is stupid but I can remember it easily so DEAL WITH IT. And also thank you for the positive review_**

As I finally got off the bus I sighed thinking with my luck we'll probably have all out classes together and I'll have to deal with his cocky ass all day long. I started walking up to school hopping up that first step just like always. Ahhhhhhh good to be home. I already knew where my locker was and had already put my stuff in it on orientation night. Which btw I had gone to on my own. As I was putting my combination in my locker I saw my best friend Isabelle I quickly signed excitingly" Its the first day of school are you excited." She signed back "Okay how you."

"Great no more screaming parents."she silently laughed and said " Got to go meeting with my aid" "Okay bye"I responded. Then I went my fist class English uggggg just the word makes me want to gag. I decided to get it over with.

7 hours and 15 minutes later

As I walked down the hallway I was thinking about bus hottie I only had 3 classes with him I turned the corner and glanced up to find my locker number I found it and quickly put in my combination and shoved my books in. All of the sudden I felt someone bump into me bumped into me "hey watch where you're going dweeb" . I turned around and saw Sebastian the only downside to going to school. He just tries to make my life living hell. He's let up from last year but it is still pretty annoying having him push me around.

" Hey dork what do call female dog?"

T" I don't know what Sebastian." (Even though this was the third time he used it) I replied thinking that I could get this over with.

" A bitch."then he and his goonies started laughing as if he had just said the funniest thing ever. " Wow ,haha that was clever." Letting sarcasm seep into my voice.

"Was that tone I heard whore?"

Oh crap he was angry this happened only about once a month " uhhhh no I was just complimenting your clever joke."

The bell rung and I started to move " uhh u got to get home."

He slammed his hand against the locker blocking my path. "You ain't going anywhere."


	3. When fire meets ice

_Hey y'all just decided I'm bored so why not upload and make a few people happy? So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy_

 _Wako_ fact~I _am the captain of my schools scholars bowl teams_

 _line break~~~~~~line break_ You see you was mocking me and you know what happens to people who mock me"

"No i don't." I said knowing I was lying. I looked around to see if anyone would stick up for me but most of them either looked at me in pity or were laughing at my demise.

"Yes you do and you know what happens say it say slut say it" I stood there quiet, as if I didn't hear a word he had just said. Then he ripped my hair back and said "Did you hear that hoe or are you deaf like that friend of yours?"

I quickly angered no one I repeat no one insults Isabelle EVER. Without thinking I reached up my hand to smack him like hell when he caught my hand and let go of my hair as he slapped me across the face me I screamed I knew with my expertise that it was going to bruise I reached up my hand sting out when he grabbed my hair again and threw my head back. I looked at him trying to see some playfulness but all I saw was lust and anger reflected in his coal black eyes. He pulled on my hair and I hissed out the pain. " Don't move bitch or you will regret it." I quickly stiffened. He started to caress my face and I was getting uncomfortable. He leaned in to kiss me and I spit in his face. He slapped me again and grabbed my ass painfully as he whispered in my ear "What do you think you're doing?" I coughed and scrunched up my face when I smelled his breath. It dawned on me that I had to defend myself because as I looked around the once bustling hallway .Only to seeing that there was no one there.


	4. Why Me?

**Hi my little people sorry if you are getting impatient but I'm trying to update as often and as quickly as possible but sometimes I just don't have the time. But I do have thanksgiving break soon so expect more** **chapters that are longer. Sorry about the length but I don't have a beta and I have to proof read everything that I write so thanks for hanging in there with me**

 **Wako fact~ I have three sisters and a brother**

JaceThe bell rung. I got up out of my desk to find my locker I put in the combination in and open it as I pull my jacket and put my books in my backpack. Ahhhhhh finally I get to get to get home and get on my bike. I closed my eyes and imagined the wind blowing through my hair and the purr of the engine beneath my body as I ride by the coast line.

"Hey new kid." I turn around to see a blonde girl with obviously fake breasts and a nose job. I roll my eyes and turn around. Then I feel a pair of fake nails dig into my shoulder and I have a feeling I know who it is. I turned around agaifn as she suddenly smashes her lips against mine. It was painful as I felt our teeth grind together. I quickly pulled back as she made a noise of discontentment while trying to fix her smudged lipstick. I scowled as she tried to send me a sexy smirk.

" Hi my name's kaelie what's yours beautiful."I rolled my eyes and shut my locker before I spun around to face her. " Hello I'm jace otherwise known as out of your league." Rage flashed in her eyes as she reached up to slap him. She swung her hand he caught it.

"Come on you can hit better than that can't you? She just blushed and quickly ran away but it was kind of hard to do when you're wearing five inch heels and a mini skirt. I look around to see pretty much everyone is gone except for a few stragglers. So I pull out my iPhone six and pulled up Spotify. I started to put my earbuds in when I hear a muffled scream come from around the corner. I stop. Thinking I am just imaging it when I hear guy say,"Don't move bitch or you will regret it." I hear a whimper before I hear passionate moan and then a slap that defiantly hurt." What do you think you're doing." I hear as the same guy that spoke before hisses out. So I slowly walk around the corner and I see a mess of curly red hair pressed against a locker.


	5. Q and A SKIP IF YOU PREFER!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! This is just me answering your questions about SITWYM(that's what I'm calling it don't like it deal with it)so here the Sebastian is Sebastian VERLAC not mogensten so he and clary and not related in any way. Jace,Alec,and Isabelle are NOT related instead JACE is only friends with Alec and Isabelle dislikes him. Jace is living with Stephen and Celine died from a drug overdose so Stephen is a strict father who uses "pain"? As punishment. Okay so I think that clears things up so I'll try and update soon so, so long and so forth fellow mundanes-who-wish-we-are-truly-shadowhunters!;)


	6. UPDATE SKIP IF YOU PREFER!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! This is just me answering your questions about SITWYM(that's what I'm calling it don't like it deal with it)so here the Sebastian is Sebastian VERLAC not mogensten so he and clary and not related in any way. Jace,Alec,and Isabelle are NOT related instead JACE is only friends with Alec and Isabelle dislikes him. Jace is living with Stephen and Celine died from a drug overdose so Stephen is a strict father who uses "pain"? As punishment. Okay so I think that clears things up so I'll try and update soon so, so long and so forth fellow mundanes-who-wish-we-are-truly-shadowhunters!;)


	7. Comfort the weak

_**Hi guys so I'm hearing a lot**_ **_of_** _**complaints about the length of my chapters but chill I am trying as best as I can but I guess that's enough so yeah anyways you know I love y'all and I'm going to try and make them longer so anyways**_ _**on**_ _**with**_ _**the story!**_

Clary

I looked down ashamed. I couldn't believe that I was letting him do this to me. "Look me in the eye." I didn't respond then he pulled on my hair harder and forced me to look up and into his seemingly soulless black eyes. I liked away and suddenly saw a flash of gold _standard link_ around the corner. I closed my eyes and nearly cried out in relief as I saw the guy that I had sat in the bus with what was his name, John,Jerry,Jeremy, no no no those are all wrong. I was suddenly yanked back to reality by the sudden pull on my hair. My eyes flew open as he pulled on my hair even harder. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side and I looked down there was a knife pressed into my stomach at least 5 inches or longer I screamed as he pressed it harder into my abdomen.

Jace

Her scream was the most terrible thing I had ever heard it's screeching echoing off the walls. I was confused then I looked closely at the platinum haired predator I suddenly realized had a hunting knife pressed against clary's stomach. Anger pumped through me I had to get him off clary. I watched as tears slid down her face. I didn't know what to do. What if when I pulled him off her he stabbed Her deeper? But I couldn't watch him do this to her any longer so I started to quietly move closer to them. That's when I saw it he was carving his name into her body. He was at b when grabbed him and slung him against the lockers. As soon as the weight was lifted off her she slunk to the ground. She put her head in her hands and started to cry harder. I looked where I had slung the kid and there was was no one there. I cussed and debated whether to stay with clary or go after Sebastian to kick his ass and make sure he doesn't do anything like this ever again to any other girl. I heard a sob heave behind me so I turned around and saw that clary's blood had seeped through her shirt. I slowly started to walk towards her her makeup was running. "Clary." She flinched and looked up trying to hold in her sobs. I walked up beside her and slid down the lockers to sit beside her. She started to cry again and I hesitantly put my arms around your shoulders.

Clary

I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders as I began to cry again. He began to rub my back as I sobbed into his shoulder. I felt a sharp pain in my side and hissed while I bent down to cover it. " Let me see." I looked up and saw him reaching towards me I panicked and flinched backwards and lost my balance . Jace reached out and caught me before I fell on the floor. Then he put my head in his lap as I kept crying. He pulled up my shirt and sharply drew in a breath. I looked down and fully saw the extent of the damage. It wasn't just a cut it was a name it said "seb" and it was gushing out blood He tugged his shirt over his head and pressed it into the wound. He reached into his back pocket and pulled his phone out I reached out and caught his wrist " Don't call the police I'm fine trust me if you dial that number I'll end up in a worse situation than I'm in now." He nodded but didn't put his phone back in his instead he picked me and started to carry me out to the parking lot


	8. Linking the light

**_Hi guys so I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys and also happy thanksgiving! I hope you stuff yourself to the brim with good food and have have a great time with your loved ones. So bye y'all and see ya later..._**

Clary

I looked up at my savior I had to squint at his face because the sunlight was reflecting off his golden hair. He looked down at me and smirked,"like the view carrots?" I blushed and looked away. He set me down on the curb and pulled out his phone and dialed a number. I started to hyperventilate because I was afraid that he was dialing nine one one he must have noticed my distress and reached down to pick me up again, he pulled me into his arms and started to whisper into my ear and rub cute clew on my back as huge racketing sobs rang through my pulled me closer and we just sat there as I cried. A few minutes later I had composed myself and he stood up. I was confused how were we going to get anywhere we both rode the bus this morning and now we both missed the bus ride home. It was like he read my mind and he pulled a set of cars keys out of his pocket. I tried to raise one eyebrow at him but knowing me I spectacularly failed and it probably looked like I was constipated. He laughed and just scooped me up and started to walk towards the one car left in the parking lot. It was a shiny white Shelby GT I knew it was a classic because I grew up around Luke and his car obsessions. He tapped the button and it made a satisfying chirp as the car unlocked. He pulled open the passenger door and gently set me down. He slammed the door shut and walked around to the drivers door and hopped in. He stuck the key in and the car roared to life. He popped the gear into drive and pulled out of the school parking lot. He pulled up the GPS and said,"Where to?" I leaned forward and typed in Luke's address. Jace turned up the radio and I was surprised to learn that he has a liking for classic rock I pictured like punk rock or maybe alternative music. ACDC's thunderstruck came on and we both started to sing the lyrics as they came on.

 _I was caught in the middle of a railroad track (thunder)I looked around and I knew there was no turning back (thunder)_

 _My mind raced and I thought what I could do(thunder)_

 _And I knew there was_ _no help no help from you (thunder)_

 _Sound of the drums_

 _Beatin' in my heart_

 _The thunder of the_ guns

 _Tore me apart_

 _You've been thunderstruck_

We both burst out laughing and sang the rest of the song together and I have to admit the arrogant bastard had a decent singing voice. We continued to sing as we pulled into Luke's driveway the gravel crunched beneath the car as Luke opened the screen door with a worried look on his face. "Who are you and what do you want?" I quickly limped out of the car and Luke's face lite up in recognition as I tried to walk up to the door and spectacularly fell on my face. Luke rushed down the steps and pulled me up. "What happened clary?" A sudden flashback wrenched me from reality.

 _My eyes flew open as he pulled on my hair even harder. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side and I looked down there was a knife pressed into my stomach at least 5 inches or longer I screamed as he pressed it harder into my abdomen_.

I didn't realize I was crying until I heard Luke yelling at jace to get out and jace just standing there doing nothing. I opened my eyes and looked up at Luke. I reached up my hand and jace looked down at me and walked to me Luke looked down surprised that jace had noticed that I was awake before he did."Clary are you okay?" I nodded yes and Luke scooped me up and carried me inside. He opened the door as jace followed behind him. Luke sighed in defeat and just held the door open for jace I looked around. Luke hadn't changed a thing since I had been here every nook and cranny was filled to the brim with books. The old beat up matching couch and chair were still there. Luke wasn't one to change. He set me down on the couch and I instantly curled in to my side, facing away from door. I felt hands pull up my shirt and I hissed at the feel of the cool air on my cuts. Luke gently turned me around and I saw that jace had a furious look on his face as Luke examined my wounds he sucked in a breath,"Clary, who did this?" I looked away. Luke lifted my chin up to look him in the eye. "Who did this to you? He repeated himself and again I didn't respond. Jace gave me a look and I sighed and quietly murmured my response." What?" I looked at them and I knew I had lost. I looked down and said "Sebastian."

"What?" Luke roared."That same guy that tried to force himself on you at the party last year?" I nodded he started to pull his jacket on when I grabbed him and pulled him onto the couch with me." No Luke leave him alone I'm fine."

"Clary you're not fine he fucking carved his name into your body."Jace just stood there observing this whole ordeal in fact Luke and I had completely forgotten about him. He was leaning against the wall saying nothing. Then he left without a word.


	9. something funny happened

**_Hey y'all okay just going to come out and say this everything betteroffdead714 is true and I did say that when we were face timing just so you know I am kind of sad about it so just so you know oh and ps if you don't know what I am talking about just read the reviews and you will understand so I guess bye for now and I don't know when I am going to update again but hopefully it will be soon byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**


	10. Read this and you might be rewarded

Omg I completely forgot this I don't own TMI if I did I wouldn't be worrying over my science project and I would be on a nice beach writing on a new book the infernal devices TAKE MY ADVICE WOMAN. So now that is cleared up! I have challenge for y'all name this song who it is by and the next lyric

all along it was a fever

a cold sweat hot headed believer

i threw my hands in air and said show something

Okay if you can name all three I will make the first three people that respond a minor character in this story and the first gets contact with Jace yay so be sure to include your name or I'll not accept it okay so byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	11. A clouded view

**_Hi sorry for not updating sooner but I've been sick I threw up in class isn't that awful? Yeah so congratulations to marmaid the overall winner of my contest so by the next three chapters you WILL be in my fanfic so awesome and marmaid as promised you will get Jace contact! So if you want more contests please review or send me a private message and also thanks for playing!_**

Jace

I watched Luke lift up clary's shirt and I was infuriated I couldn't believe that someone could do this to such a beautiful innocent person. Wait what was I thinking I only knew this person for a day and I was acting like I knew her all my life. I heard voices talking but couldn't quite make them out with the anger clouding my senses. I turned around and stormed out ,vowing to myself that I would bring clary's attacker to justice. I walked outside and slide into my car. I turned the ignition,put it in reverse, and pulled out of the driveway.

I decided to start where it all started at. I put the schools address into my GPS because I didn't know this neighborhood. Almost twenty minutes later I got there and started to look around for any evidence or clues. I opened the doors to the school and walked to the row of lockers where clary was attacked. I glanced around and saw a flecks of blood on the ground and the lockers. Cold fury rushed through my veins. I knew I couldn't live with myself if I didn't catch Sebastian and bring him to justice.

I heard footsteps behind me and a rush of fear pumped through me what if it was a teacher how was I supposed to explain why I'm here I mean Jesus I would just look like a creep with no life (which is the opposite of what I am). I saw a flash of black and that was all I needed I jumped behind the corner and tried to hide. I heard a chuckle and I stood as still as possible as I heard a locker open and I looked around the corner.

It was only my adoptive sister Isabelle getting off of cheer tryouts ," Hi Isabelle." She gasped and whipped around to face me she put her Han over her heart dramatically, "Jace,You scared the crap out of me Jesus!" I rolled my eyes," First of all Izzy I don't smell anything and second of all I'm not Jesus though the mistake has been made many times." She scoffed and looked me up and down,"Jace why is their blood on your clothes did you finally murder that mutt of a girlfriend kaelie?" I gave her a look and shifted my feet. "Isabelle this isn't my blood it's clary's and also you know I broke up with Kaelie a month or two ago." She let out a laugh and smiled "I know I just like to mess with you a little." I stuck out my tongue and she rolled her eyes again." And do you mean this is clary's blood? Who is clary and is she okay?" I looked at her debating whether to answer her question or not." Clary is a girl I met today and a guy attacked her today and he cut hrer so I threw the guy off her and I'm back here to see if I can find him." She blinked and shook her head." Jace we have been here for a day and yet you can still get into trouble." I squeezed my fists into a tight ball. I was about to tell her off but her phone rang and she quickly picked up to answer. "Hello, oh hi Aline WHAT THERES A SALE AT BECKONDORFS OH YOU CAN COUNT ME IN." She then quickly put her stuff in her locker and pulled out her expensive designer handbag. I sighed I didn't get why women spent so much on clothes. Honestly it's ridiculous. Isabelle slammed her locker shut and started to walk down the hallway still talking on the phone she turned and waved bye. Do I went back to work I looked around looking for anything that might point me in the right direction. Finding nothing I slide down the lockers and started thinking about Clary. She was really pretty and funny and smart. But I didn't do relationship but maybe I could make a exception for this bouncy redhead.


	12. Old memories

**_Hello my beauties sorry for not updating sooner but I have a 200 POINT GRADE tomorrow so I'm freaking and writing always calms me down. And I have the opening night of my musical soon so yeah. So again love all of y'all and enjoy._**

Clary

I looked up and saw that Jace was gone. Well he must have slipped out when Luke was tending to my cuts. I felt a little disappointed I thought that he would care enough to at least stay and see if I'm okay. For all the trouble he went through saving my sorry ass. Luke started to bandage up my wound and the pain I felt wasn't from the bloody injury it was from the boy with the golden hair who didn't seem to care as much I did. Once I wouldn't care what a boy thought,said,or did. But this guy was causing my walls to come crashing down. They've been there since what Melion did. He was the one that destroyed me.

 _Flashback_

All I remember of that day was the party where it happened and the incident. I had a drink in my hand and my feet stuffed in five inch heels. I was tipsy but I wasn't drunk enough to make any stupid mistake. I was dancing with my friend Emma when I felt a hand squeeze my butt and arm wrap around my waist. I quickly turned around saw Melion I looked around saw no escape. Everyone was walking away to go play beer pong and pretty soon it was just me,Melion,and the music. Suddenly I felt his touch disappear,I heard his footsteps disappear I sighed in relief. He was finally gone. Then I heard the light switch click and the room went dark. I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I was freaking out. I heard footsteps get louder and louder then I felt a cloth over my face and everything went black.

I woke up and I felt a huge weight on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw that I Melion was on top of me pulling his underwear off. I started screaming and kicking at him but it was like kicking a brick wall. He slapped a hand over my mouth and seethed," Shut up you worthless bitch." I looked down and saw that I only had my bra on and my nether region was fully uncovered and clearly visible. I started screaming and kicking even harder I wasn't going to lose my virginity to some creep. I got an idea I kneed him in the balls and quickly scrambled off the bed as he rolled over in agony. I pulled on hurried to put on my dress and ab my jacket, the heels completely forgotten. I grabbed my taser out of my jacket and quickly turned it on. Thank god my mother gave me this when I turned sixteen or I would be in trouble. I turned around to check on Melion he was slowly getting up. I turned around and jiggled the doorknob it was locked. I started screaming as loud as I could and yelling rape. I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Help! Melion drugged me and is trying to rape me." "Oh my god he's getting up help me!" I heard a muffled voice I I made out get away from the door. I slide out of the way just I saw the first splinters fly. I heard another thump and the door broke open. I looked into the eyes of my savior and saw my cousin Julian I threw my self into his arms and started sobbing. Julian gently pried me off him and walked into the room. All I heard was silence, all of the sudden I heard a thump and a groan. I looked through the doorway Julian had Melion's hands pinned behind his back and he was dragging him out of the room and into the hallway. I started to back away fearing that he would somehow wriggle out of Julian's grasp and attack me again. Julian called the police and they took Melion away. He was charged with first degree rape and assault. He is serving his twenty year sentence in a California prison.

 _Flashback over_

A sharp pain drew me back to reality. Luke was poking at a particularly painful bruise and it hurt.I smacked his hand away and sat up on his old couch and looked around hopefully but Jace wasn't back. Stop it clary I thought it's not like he would like you back he was just a nice guy that was concerned for my safety. Sigh even the thought made me swoon. Maybe this golden-eyed beauty would drag me out if my revere.


	13. The golden boy and the janitor

First off I am sorry about not updating sooner with midterms and my grandmother in the hospital I just haven't ha time but here I am back and please don't come at me with the pitchforks and torches screaming demon though I am *insert evil laughter*. In other news I found myself a new man...Stuffed crust ohh that Pizza Hut cheese pizza with stuffed crust the best pizza I have ever tasted and apparently he wants to be more than just eating buddies ;) so I said yes and now we have been going steady so yay. Enough with my babbling on with the story.

Jace

After a few more hours of snooping I hadn't found anything that indicated where Sebastian had went or even if he was coming back. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around hoping it was the person I was trying to find.

"How you doing kid what are you doing here so late?"My shoulders slumped it was just Marcella the janitor She stood there watching me expectantly for an excuse.

"Uhhhh just forgot my homework."

She raised an eyebrow and gave me an incredulous look and I sighed knowing she saw right through my excuse. "Fine, I'm trying to find someone." She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" I looked away and stood silently. All of the sudden she gasped I looked at her and it seemed that she saw the blood on the floor. "What happened here?" I didn't say anything. I stared at my black nike shoe laces and decided to keep my mouth shut. Ms. Marcella grabbed my chin and forced me to look her straight in the eye. " It will a lot worse if we take this matter to the principal." she said, eyes flashing daringly. I put my back against the lockers and slid down putting my head in my hands not knowing what to do. "Come out with it boy!"

"Earlier today someone I know was...attacked here and I'm trying to find out where the person that hurt my friend is." She put her hands on her hips and looked me sternly in the eyes. "If I asked you, would you tell me who this "friend" is." She said putting air quotation marks around friend. I ran a hand through my hair looked up to the heavens not sure if what to say. "So I'm guessing that's a no right..." I looked at her as if she had sprouted two extra heads and was talking to me Japanese. Did she think I would out Clary like that just give a name and move on. I just shook my head and lowered my head into my hands and heaved a sigh of desperation. I had no idea where Sebastian went and I probably won't unless he was stupid enough to come back to school.

"Hey." I snapped my head up and I saw that the janitor was wheeling her cart away "Listen to me kid I know that this "friend" of yours means a lot to you and maybe you want this"friend" to be a lot more so treat them right." She winked at me and walked away. I sat there for a while thinking about what Ms. Marcella had said I did like Clary more than an friend, even though we had only know each other for a short amount of time. I must of sat there for at least a hour thinking about Clary's amazing self. I heard someone murmuring and I opened my eyes groggily bit quickly sobered up as I saw the familiar face. I launched myself up and clenched my fists.

C

"What golden boy can't get enough of me?"


	14. I'M BACK!

hi guys I am so sorry this is not a a update but hopefully there will be one soon. You seeeee I was using my phone to do all of this and my phone broke it was bad. So I just want you guys to know as soon as i get a new phone i will be updating and thanks to all that have been here since the beginning and I am so grateful to anyone that takes the time to read my fanfic. A special shoutout to marmaids you have been here and supported me the entire way and for that thank you. OH also i haven't forgotten about the contest that will happen and also my bff Betteroffdead714 is going to do a joint contest with me so yeah and if your wondering if her phone is broke how is she typing this?#whatareturtlesmadeof. I am using my dads ancient computer so bye for know and always remember yall are special to me so STAY FRESH MY HOMIES!

*KISS* *KISS*

P.S. what do you think my followers should be called? #wanttohearitall


	15. The past returns

hey guys this chapter is going to be short so i apologize ahead of time. So lets get to it.

I don't own tmi. READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IT CLEARS SOME THINGS UP.

Clary

After Luke was finishes he left. Saying that he had to work or something, I was kind of glad to get some time to myself to think about what happened. I had almost been raped for the second time, what did i have a sign on my back saying rape me I'm desperate! I mean come on, as I contemplated whether or note it was because of my hair of not. My mind suddenly drifted towards Jace. I mean he had everything a girl could want looks, a sense of humor, intelligence, and modest. Well, not that that last one, but he had almost everything I liked in a man. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as my ringtone went off. I sat up off the couch and pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was a call from an unknown number. I slide the answer button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"My dear Clarissa you don't actually think i would give up that easily would you? I hope not that takes all the fun out of the game."

"who is this?'I hated the way my voice shook as I replied.

"Someone that almost had you a short time ago."

I froze how could he contact me he had at least 18 years left.

" I know what your thinking but good behavior does wonders."

The dial tone wrung as the phone slipped out of my hand. The room started to spin as the edges of my vision turned black. I could vaguely feel my body hit the floor through the foggy mist that clouded my brain. aThen my whole world went dark.

Jace

"What can't get enough of me golden boy?"

There he was the devil himself. I could barely control myself from attacking him for what he did to Clary.

"Sebastian."

He just sneered and wiped his hair out of his face, Jesus he looked like a freaking shih tzu with his hair hanging down in his his face. He and Kaelie would look good together just the thought made me smirk.

"Hey where's that bitch you took from me earlier she was one fine piece of ass." I gritted my teeth and balled up my fists Clary wasn't just hot she was beautiful. Beautiful... I never called anyone beautiful unless you count my mother which I don't she deserved to be in that grave.

"Oy you smelly bastard I'm talking to you or are you distracted thinking about that dog I carved my name into earlier?"My blood boiled at the thought of what he did to Clary, that was it I couldn't help myself as I launched myself at him. I punched him hard in the jaw and that was all it took, he was knocked out cold. I pulled out my phone and punched in 911.

###########################################################

Well that's it for now. SO to clear things up Isabelle from earlier is not the same Isabelle that is related to Alec and Max. And about calling Isabelle #2 Jace's adoptive sister that was a mistake and here we go. Isabelle, Alec, and Max all moved from England a year before Jace and his father Stephen did because of Celine's drug addiction so that is how they both now each other because they were neighbors back in England. SO if any of you have any questions feel free to comment or Pm me. Ok bye and also think about this question.

WHAT ARE TURTLES MADE OF?

Ciao. Adios. Aloha. Bless. Vaarwel. Adeu. Palaam. Slan. Hamba Kahle. In english *cue porky pig voice*

That's all folks.


	16. Trying not to get sued

Hello th9smis not a chapter but just saying I do not own acdc's thunderstruck all credits to them and I also don't own tmi


	17. Story for sale requires lots of love

Hi just so y'all know this story is up for adoption but if you want to continue the story please tell me first so I can see my baby mature with another amazing author. For all of y'all who have been here throughout the journey thank you and I hope you read my new story which stars the moral instruments gang so bye for now and keep checking for my latest story. Love you all.


End file.
